Holiday Spirit
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Jealousy is able to rear it's ugly head no matter what day it is, unfortunately for Beast Boy and Starfire, it comes at the most joyous day of the year. Beast Boy/Starfire, one-shot.


**Author's Note: Apologies for this not being edited, if you see any errors, please let me know. I thought of this early today and since it is the holiday, I chose to bestow upon you a rare but loveable pairing, minor Robin/Raven and Cyborg/Jinx, I feel in the mood to write more of Beastfire as I enjoy calling them so I will, for anyone wanting to read my other Titans fic, Armageddon, I'll have another chapter posted maybe tomorrow.**

**Also if anyone is really bothered by my errors of grammar or spelling then feel free to send me a request if you wish to be my beta-reader, if not that's fine. Enjoy fellow Teen Titans fans, I'm sorry if this is not to your liking, onward!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Garfield Mark Logan…<strong>" Was the only warning the green rat hidden deep in the corner of a bookshelf got from the furious alien princess right before the sliding door baring view from his bedroom was literally crushed in half by her strength, torn out of it's current place and thrown into the wall opposite of it, leaving a rather large sized shape dent before it fell to the ground.

"Where are you, Beast Boy?!" Starfire yelled into the pitch black room before she encased her right hand in a emerald green colored starbolt to observe her surroundings, forgetting for a second that she could merely turn on the light but she was too relied on instinct to remember such an obvious thing.

"If you think this is funny, you are sadly mistaken, Garfield, if you don't come out now and face the consequences we are through!" She screamed into the silent room and paused for a moment, tears threatening to run down her face before she heard something in the hazard room drop and saw the nineteen year old changeling morph back to his human form in front of her eyes, a feat that was by now unimpressive.

Just now noticing that her starbolt while illuminating the small, enclosed area was not the best idea for the green skinned teenager she idly flicked on the light, forcing the man she loved to let out a hiss and shield his eyes with one hand before he allowed his vision to adjust, his gaze never leaving that of his mate.

"Why did you run?" She asked softly, her eyes now dropping to the floor as if she couldn't bare to look at him right now while she waited for the long silence that occupied the room to actually speak, to hear his voice before allowing her emotions to control her again.

"I didn't run, I walked, Star…" He answered nonchalantly as he calmly scratched the back of his neck with one of his hands, being well aware of his girlfriend who curled her hands into fist, trying to supress the urge to light them with the familiar glow as he knew she was trying to get him to talk before she acted rashly.

"I...I thought that when you kissed him-"

"It is a tradition that your planet celebrates, Beast Boy. Friend Cyborg told me that the mistletoe signifies that two must kissed, I did not want to insult your customs and Friend Raven did not mind, I even looked to you while you yelled 'plant a wet one' and laughed-"

"I was joking, Koriand'r! I was just having fun and teasing you both on what you two used to have, I did not think you would actually do it-"

"So you were jealous, you hurt me deeply when you walked away, Robin even tried to stop you and explain that the kiss meant nothing, my mate." She was silent, angered and a bit ashamed that she would have needed to explain the small and meaningless gesture to her own boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess I was a bit jealous. Maybe if I had stopped it or kissed you myself we would not be in this predicament." He replied slowly as if speaking the words in his own head did not satisfy him.

As he sat on his now queen sized bed looking at the floor, he heard a shuffle and felt the weight of Starfire's presence next to him, while he gently allowed his fingers to play with each other, waiting in silence for the Tamaranian Princess to speak before she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"By X'hal, Garfield I wasn't aware you would think I still had feelings for Richard. It saddens me that you would think I would swoon back into his arms after all we have been through." Starfire whispered in hurt forcing Beast Boy to comfort her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him where she rested her head on his shoulder, both knowing that she would not allow such an action by force.

"I'm sorry, Star, really. But I'm a-"

"Clorbag Valblernek, yes you are, but you are mine and that matters more to me than your special Earth customs, Garfield and that's all that matters to me. Come on, we must celebrate the unwrapping of gifts with our friends." She suddenly squealed before jumping off the bed, lifting into the air and rushing out the door, leaving her shapeshifting boyfriend to shake his head with a smirk.

"Can't believe she chose me out of anybody else, a green skinned numbskull from Africa who accuses her of loving her old flame...and she still proves me wrong every time, gods I love that woman." Beast Boy thought to himself as he stood up and laughed, shouting after her that she owed him a new door and morphed into a cheetah to catch up to her.

Entering the living room which doubled as a kitchen and entertainment station he was glad to see so many of his friends, or rather his family having a great time together.

Cyborg and Jinx curled up on the couch watching a Christmas movie and snuggled close to one another, Bumblebee and Aqualad arguing over putting a fire place in Titans East, Robin and Raven sitting on two separate chairs, talking in hushed conversation with each other and sipping Raven's favorite type of tea.

And though he knew many of the other guest were somewhere spread among the tower, Beast Boy could not help and glance over to his favorite alien princess who was currently holding up every box with her name on it and shaking it, no doubt trying to guess what it held inside along with the rest of the presents under the twenty foot tall tree above decorated with many beautiful lights and ornaments which a large, yellow golden star on top making him laugh as she waved him over with a large smile.

As if their serious and disheartening talk never even happened, Beast Boy knew he was blessed and he thanked whoever would listen for his lover.

"Merry Christmas everyone." He yelled out loud to his friends who merely replied back quietly or in Cyborg and Robin's case, grunted not really enthusiastic for the interruption making him sigh but knowing that as they grew older, the joy for the holiday was beginning to lose its meaning for all of them.

Save for the orange skinned alien who could not fathom such wonders before she bellowed out with all the air in her lungs the same greeting, scaring the crap out of every one in and around the tower who felt compelled to have no choice but to answer her in kind.

Beast Boy laughed harder than he had done in years while he wrapped his arms around the tall alien's shoulders who leaned down and kissed him with such passion it created a spark of affection they were beginning to think they had lost.

"I love you, Koriand'r." Beast Boy whispered softly making her reply in turn.

"And I love you to, Garfield Logan." Right before Robin announced it was time to open gifts making her bounce in excitement as she ran back to the tree making the changeling shake his head and look up to see the very same mistletoe that got them both into a rather dark but sincere mess as he chuckled to himself quietly then walked towards his friends to enjoy the holiday season as the strange but amazing family they were.


End file.
